


A Not-So-Chance Encounter

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Erika Hernandez is one hell of a woman, and Archer doesn't quite know how to go up and talk to her.





	A Not-So-Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own Enterprise, so please don't sue. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you enjoy!

It had taken Archer three weeks before he got the guts to sit across from her in the lounge. 

“Archer, right?” she asked, not bothering to look up from her meal. 

“Jonathan,” he said, a little startled she knew him. “You're Hernandez.” 

Hernandez, obviously amused, nodded before initiating eye contact. “Erika.” 

“Yeah. I've, um, been—” 

“Staring at me for a month?” 

“I liked the way you dealt with Captain Fischer.” 

She snorted before saying, “He's an asshole.” 

Archer, who couldn't disagree, laughed at her bluntness. 

Hernandez grinned. “You gonna ask me out, Jonathan, or do I have to do it?”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
